Honor Him
by bitchy brunette
Summary: Kennedy lives on...
1.

Title: Honor Him  
Summary: I really feel that Kennedy deserves a shit load more than he died getting, so here is my little tribute. I love you, Archie!  
Archive: Want it?  
Disclaimer: A lot of big jerks own Archie and HH themes.   
Comments: Being the idiot that I am, I don't know what year Kennedy actually died in. Am I even close? Can one of you tell me? Thanks heaps!   
Feedback: kimmie@quincymail.com  
  
  
  
  
She held a little wicker basket in one hand, filled with wildflowers from along the dirt road. Her eyes wide with wonder, she slowly walked to the small wooden cross, a lonely testament on a little hill a long way from the beaten road. When she reached the cross, she sat on the grassy mound and reached out to touch it. She'd never seen a grave before. The little white cross read only a name.   
"Lieutenant Archibald Kennedy 1784." She read, running her fingers across the engraved letters.   
She wondered who he was idly as she set her basket down. No one else was anywhere near, and she was sure no one would ever find this lonely little tomb. Suddenly she felt immensely sorry for the lonely man, destined to be isolated forever. Isabel, as she was called, frowned at this thought. She was too young to understand what this meant, but at 14 years, she did know that loneliness was not a pleasant thing.   
"Who are you?" She whispered, looking solemnly on the cross and the forest clearing beyond. "I suppose it doesn't matter. I can make up something, and that will be much more fun. Let's see; you were a Lieutenant. I suppose you were in the military. Maybe the Navy, because Kingston is far away from England. You were very important, because you are a Lieutenant, and that must be high in ranks. Your ship, a very large grand one, at that, came here to get more food, and you had a battle just off the coast. You are very brave, and fought for England with all your heart, but a nasty Frenchman hurt you, and you died in the hospital, with many of your friends to guide your soul." Isabel smiled a little at this part.   
"It was a very sad day, the day you died, and everyone cried buckets and barrels, because you were so nice and brave. Then, they decided that because you loved nature, they would bury you apart from the busy town in this beautiful clearing. There was no time for a proper marker, so your loyal crew put together this handmade cross, and carved in your name. You don't have to be alone anymore, Mr. Kennedy. I'll come every day, and I can talk to you. You are a nice man." She leaned forward and kissed the little cross.   
Isabel stood and took up her basket. With a brief pause, she stooped and placed three of the most beautiful wildflowers she had gathered, and with a smile, she began to walk away. Suddenly, she stopped, covering her mouth with both hands. Her basket dropped tot he ground, spilling the colorful contents over the grass. A young man, blonde and smiling was coming from the forest. His eyes shone, and were a blue, bluer than the sea on a calm day. One hand was stretched toward her.   
Isabel could only stare. "Are you Mr. Kennedy?" She asked, trying to keep from running away.   
"Yes. I wanted to thank you." Isabel slowly lowered her hands, and reached out to touch his extended one.   
To her surprise, it was warm, as though he was still alive. "Ghosts thank people?" Her voice became steadier.   
"This one does." His smile grew wider. "You are very kind. I like your story." Isabel smiled shyly.   
"Well, was I right?" Kennedy didn't falter.   
"Yes, mostly. Lieutenants aren't really that high in rank." Archie had no wish to shatter her illusion.   
"Oh. I have to go home, Lieutenant. Will you promise to come again, if I tell you another story?" Her face was hopeful.   
"Yes. But you must do me a favor." Isabel looked up, and nodded.   
"Call me Archie. All my friends do." Isabel smiled brightly.  
"All right. Goodbye, Archie. I'll come back to visit you tomorrow!" With a childish giggle, she picked up her basket and ran away, stopping to wave as he disappeared.   
  



	2. 

Title: A Last Farewell (Honor Him 2/2)  
Summary: It's been a few years, and it's time for someone to go to heaven! Yay. You probably should read the first part of this story, Honor Him.   
Archive: Want it?  
Disclaimer: Not mine.  
Comments: kimmie@quincymail.com  
  
  
  
  
Isabel hummed to herself as she picked her way over the field, bending to pick a flower in the grassy pasture. Her cotton skirts billowed in the spring breeze, and she twirled around, laughing to herself. "Did you like dancing? I really haven't ever tried it." She smiled at something beside her, but the young man watching couldn't tell what she could be smiling so brilliantly at.   
"I think you'd be a natural. Would you like to try?" Archie offered his arm, and she stepped forward, looking slightly unsure of herself.   
"That's it. Take my hand with your left, and put your free hand on my shoulder. Good. Just follow my lead." Isabel giggled as they swirled over the grass to the tune of her song.   
The man stormed from his hiding place. "Isabel! What are you doing? Stop this nonsense right now. Aren't you a little old for this foolishness?" Isabel frowned darkly.   
"What are you doing here William? Get away! This is my special place." Her eyes grew dark as she stared with hate at the young man, and her arms dropped back to her sides.   
"You're too old for this pretending. It's time you got married and started a real life." He began to advance to her, and she backed away.   
"I'm only 17, and I can do what I like. Now please go away." Isabel looked back at Archie, who just looked at William with interest.   
"Who is that?" He asked her, turning his eyes to her.   
"An idiot from town. I despise him, but he insists on seeking my company." Isabel spat with venom.   
"Who are you talking to? Honestly, Isabel, sometimes I think you'd do better locked up like a lunatic. There's no one here." William looked around frantically.   
"I'm glad you can't see. May you be blind to the wonder of my life forever." Isabel gathered her frock in one hand, and ran from the meadow into the shady woods.   
  
@#@#@#@  
  
Isabel perched on a rock, resting her hand on her cheek. "I don't want to live by their rules. Why should I have to follow the guidelines set by someone who doesn't understand me? Even Mother has been hinting at marriage. I wish I were a boy. Then I could run away, and live by my own rules, just as I like." Archie stood nearby, leaning against a tree.  
"What's wrong with marriage? You just haven't met the right person yet." He reassured her, picking up a rock and looking at it thoughtfully before throwing it against a tree.  
"Are you real, or are they right? Have I just made you up?" He walked toward the rock, and sat on the other side.   
Archie looked at her, and a smile appeared on his face. "You are creative, but not enough to make a wretch like me up. What makes you think you have?" Isabel smiled back, glad for a reassurance.   
"No one else can see you, and they don't believe me. Why can I see you, of everyone in town?"   
"I wanted to talk to you, and suddenly you could see me." At her glance, he continued. "It isn't a good explanation, but it will have to do. I don't really know why."   
"Then it doesn't really matter." Isabel watched a beautifully colored butterfly flitter past, and sighed.   
"What were you like, before?" Archie laughed his gaze on the small insect as well.   
"Don't you tire of hearing about my past?" Isabel looked up.   
"No. I only wish I had known you while you were alive." Archie turned away, and when he looked back at her, the pain in his eyes made her suddenly feel like crying.   
"I think you're old enough to hear the truth. When you were a little girl, I told you that your story of my death was true. I also didn't tell you the truth of my own past. I come from a rather well to do family, and things were nice until my Mother died when I was small. My father's housekeeper and my two older brothers had to raise me. They tortured me every way they knew how. I was small, and the weak type, so it was always easy for them to make me upset. I had fits, and the ultimate victory was sending me into one. Father didn't like me, and soon enough I was sent to a boarding school. When I was your age, I joined the Navy. I loved the ocean, and the thought of serving my country thrilled me. I was assigned to a ship where a man ruled over the midshipmen and I was no different. He also liked to see me in a fit. Then I met Horatio Hornblower. He would never let Simpson make him beg or plead. He was so strong, and the rest of us, me, were so weak." Archie's brow furrowed at the dark memories.   
"Horatio became my friend, the only one I remember having. One night, while we were in battle, I'd had a fit, and was unconscious in the cutter. Simpson sliced the cutter rope, and I was sent adrift. I woke up in the arms of the enemy. I lived in a French prison, and after 4 attempted escapes, I was sent to a Spanish prison, where my last escape attempt was dealt with by putting me in a hole in the ground for three months. I nearly died, and when I was released, I wished I were dead. Horatio had, by some miracle, been sent to the same prison later, and he helped me want to live again, even after I had given up. I hated him then, for being so strong, for being everything I wasn't. We got out of there, through Horatio's own brilliance, and life was good again. We later, were assigned to another ship, the Renown. It was under the command of a madman. The captain had fallen into a hole below decks, and was rendered temporarily unfit for command. The lieutenants took over, and we faced battle at a Spanish fort. I was injured, but I hid my condition from Horatio, knowing that others needed more help than myself. Later, he found out, and I was send to the sick berth to be tended to. When we docked here, the lieutenants were put on trial, and they were going to condemn Horatio. The bloody most brilliant mind in the Navy, and they were ready to let him hang. I couldn't let it happen, and I knew I was dying, so I confessed in trial. I died in the hospital later that day." Isabel's eyes were wide.   
"How could you do that? You gave everything for him? Why?" Archie smiled at her, eyes full of compassion.   
"I believe you know the name of the current admiral?"   
"Hornblower." She choked out. "Horatio Hornblower. But I thought you said you weren't brave or honorable. You gave up everything for a friend."   
"I'm not. Horatio was the hero. I didn't even rank a second place. I had the fits, he had the plans." Isabel looked shocked and angry.   
She jumped off the rock, glaring. "You are the most brave, decent, honorable man I know, and after dying without your proper title, you still believe you aren't worth anything? Horatio is forever in your debt! He should be here, and he should visit. Why hasn't he come?" Archie looked at her, and then back to the cross, almost indistinguishable from the rest of the setting.   
"Would you come back to a place of pain? I know he thinks of me, and heaps blame on his own character. He always used to."   
"I don't care one pence for that pompous overgrown windbag that calls himself the Admiral! If here were here, I would kick him." She cried, her voice shaking with anger.   
"Ahem." Someone cleared his or her throat behind her.   
Archie laughed, the happy sound ringing in the clearing. "Hello, old friend." His eyes sparkled with mirth.  
"Ma'am? You were saying?" He asked, beckoning her to turn.   
Slowly, Isabel came face to face with the tall, still lanky, admiral himself. "Are you Horatio Hornblower?" She asked.  
Horatio bowed beautifully. "At your service. And who are you?" He glanced back at Kennedy, who leaned against a tree, grinning widely.   
"My name's Isabel. Why didn't you come sooner? After everything, you should've been here!" Her voice became loud and angry again.   
His gaze shifted to Kennedy, looking as cocky and humored as ever. He had taken off his hat somewhere, and his curls were now slightly graying. "I've missed you, Archie." Kennedy laughed, and came forward, shaking his hand.  
"And I've missed you. How is life on the top, Sir?" Horatio swatted Archie with his hat in mid bow.   
"I've come to visit you, and all you can do is poke fun?" Archie looked repentant.   
"I am so sorry, Horatio. I thought you would like me to act my position." His voice was still full of laughter.   
"I wish things had been different. If only you'd told the doctor sooner! I wish to God that you weren't such a fool. I wish I wasn't such a fool! Why didn't I see you were hurt sooner! I should've stopped you before you had the chance to confess in court." Horatio looked so broken, Isabel felt sorry for him at once.   
"There you go! I was wondering when the old Horatio would start in on the blame. It was my choice. I think I invested wisely. Look at that smart uniform." Archie looked on in admiration.   
"It could've been you, Archie. It should've been you. I would've hung." Archie turned somber.   
"Then we both would've died. Where would that get us, other than a ship in the sky? I'd never have made it past third lieutenant, and we both know it."  
"You always did think you weren't worthy. Archie, you were a good officer, and a better friend."   
"Admiral! Admiral Hornblower!" A voice called from the distance.  
"I'm coming, Scotts. Give me a moment." Horatio called back.   
"I guess this is goodbye." Horatio said, looking back at Archie.   
"You're stuck with me. We'll see each other again, when you've been too foolish for a miracle to happen in your favor." Archie laughed, despite the tears in his eyes.  
Horatio ground his teeth together in an effort to keep from loosing control. "I shall think of you always, Archie." He hugged his best friend for the last time, and bowed to Archie and Isabel before leaving the woods.   
"A damned fool. Always has been, always will be." Isabel moved to Archie's side, and took his arm, tears on her cheeks.   
"I'm rather glad you're here, Archie. I'd be lonely without you to talk to." Archie smiled at her, and gently pried his arm loose, turning her to face him.   
"Get married, grow old. Life is a beautiful thing, Isabel. It's time for me to go." Isabel looked frantic, and her tears became more plentiful.   
"What? No! Why are you leaving me?" She began to cry, sobs echoing through the cool woods.   
"Shh. I have to go. I don't belong here." Isabel shook her head, and buried her face in his jacket.   
"I had to stay to finish business here. Horatio's mind had to be put to ease. Everything is going to be fine, dear. Stop crying. Please stop crying." Isabel looked up at him, her face desperate.   
"But I don't belong here, and I have to stay. What will I do alone in the town?"   
"You aren't alone. You've got family, and friends are easy to make." Isabel sobbed again, shaking with anger and sadness.   
"I don't want friends. I've never had them before, because I've been here. Please stay." Her words choked her.   
"I can't. You know I can't. My time is growing short." Isabel's eyes filled anew, and she sniffled.   
"No. No, this can't be happening. After all this time, suddenly you're going away?" Archie smiled at her, and wiped her tears from her cheeks.   
"You'll see me again." He promised.   
Isabel felt his arms encircle her waist, and she held her breath. Their lips met, and time stopped. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, brining him closer. And then, like a dream, it was all over. Isabel suddenly felt very alone, and her tears drowned her again. She ran to the edge of the clearing, and looked desperately out over the sea. It was so beautiful, so calm. Isabel loved it, and looked back on the cross. She gasped, and unclasped her little necklace, a plain silver rose on a little chain from her neck. Carefully, she hung it over the cross, kissing it as she had so many times before.   
With one last glance backward, she ran to the cliff. Isabel looked up to the dazzlingly bright sky, and her eyes narrowed. Out over the water, she was sure she saw him, smiling as always. Isabel smiled as she walked off of the edge, and into his arms.   
Isabel Simon's body was never found. Upon searching the place she was last seen, her necklace was discovered, hanging on the cross of a dishonored Lieutenant. Legend has it that she can been seen on bright days, walking through the field where the Lieutenant was buried, and behind the grave in the nearby woods. A mysterious man is always accompanying her. They walk, hand in hand, looking peaceful and content. If one is quiet, you can hear her voice, humming the song that she had never sang to her family in life, dancing with the dream that had occupied her waking hours.   
Horatio Hornblower, Admiral of her majesty's British Navy ordered a certain dishonored Lieutenant's status to be re-administered, much to the chagrin of his supporters. He often visits Kingston, walking by the small cross and dangling silver rose, smiling and talking to no one.   
  
  
  
  
  
We love you, Kennedy!  
  
  
Remembered in our hearts and minds,   
Blessed us with memories,   
Beautiful, open-minded, and kind,  
You left us so much, and we miss you still  
Forever and always  



End file.
